In recent years, the use of computers, tablets, smartphones, smart watches, and other stationary and mobile computing devices has grown significantly. Additionally, the presence of network connectivity among these and other devices has also increased. Today, many consumer and industrial computing devices and appliances are capable of being connected to local computer networks and even the Internet. Using such networked and Internet-enabled computing devices, users may access a variety of products and services provided by a broad range of businesses. In some examples, to efficiently and effectively market their products and services, businesses may target specific user audiences, such as users of mobile user devices that are located geographically proximate to the businesses, products, and/or services.